


Alone In A Crowd

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: There was a reason Rodimus drank himself into oblivion at Swerve’s every night.





	

There was a reason Rodimus drank himself into oblivion at Swerve’s every night. A reason why he allowed anyone or everyone to use his frame before he allowed himself to succumb to the voices that still screamed in his head. It was probably less surprising than it should have been that one voice in particular drown out all the others. 

Megatron still saw the flinch in Rodimus if he moved too fast, spoke too loud. Bravado and anger can only cover so much and most of those he was a master at reading. It was not unusual that Swerve called upon Magnus or himself to carry Rodimus back to his rooms if the night proved too much or too long for him. “Why do you do this to yourself, Rodimus?” It wasn’t a new question, more like one that had been asked a million times by various individuals with no answer. Rodimus was known for not answering hard questions whether he be faking he was dead or in this case passed out. 

So when the answer of “It hurts to be alone,” drifted softly to Megatron’s ears he could be forgiven for the hitch in his otherwise smooth gait. 

“You don’t have to be. Alone that is.” Megatron lifted Rodimus just a little higher, pulls him a little closer, holds him a little tighter.

“I’m always alone,” Rodimus sighs, head lolling as the energex takes it told and pushing him towards it’s induced oblivion, “even in a crowded room.”

~

The next morning Rodimus' alarm blared at him forcing him into the waking world. He was surprised he’d slept through the night. His morning stretch was hindered by the warm cocoon of his favorite blanket saddled around him, and massive arms that held him tightly. A quick glance around told him who his mystery companion was. “Megatron?”

Crimson optics came online slowly their dim gaze greeted that of the smaller co-captain resting across his lap. “Rodimus?” 

“What’s going on?” He made to move from his comfortably ensconced position, but the lingering effects of his overindulgence reminded him why that was a bad idea. “Ouch. Ugh. Okay not doing that just yet. So uh, can you enlighten me as to why I’m in your lap and not in my berth? Also why you’re in my hab, and why you’re holding me like some new framed hatchling?” 

“You mentioned that you aren’t fond of being alone. And as much as you imbibed I didn’t feel it was a good idea to leave you to your demons.” Megatron’s large hand tucked Rodimus head under his chin as the ex-warlord resettled himself in the chair they occupied. “Now rest, you aren't fully recovered.” 

Rodimus wiggled though didn’t fight the warm hold, “I have a shift soon.” 

“You had a shift. I was filling for Magnus last night, as he had a personal engagement. He is now covering your shift and you will take his later.”

Rodimus finger traced the swirls along Megatron’s chest. “You’re supposed to be on the bridge later. Or am I just completely out of the loop, again.” His voice hushed so as not to disturb the hush falling over the room.

One large arm squeezed Rodimus close as golden fingers traveled along a sensitive path. “I will have office duty. So should you need me I am near, our shifts do end at the same time, so if you’d like to join me after I would welcome your company.” 

Rodimus sighed as he snuggled in closer. His fingers hooked into the larger mech’s chest seams, head coming to rest above the strong spark pulse, even as Megatron resettled the blanket up along Rodimus’ shoulder spar. All subtle reassurance he wasn’t alone. “Guess you’re got this all figured out then huh?” 

Megatron’s voice rumbled through Rodimus smaller frame close as they were, “No, but I’m sure together we can figure it out.”


End file.
